The 660 students at Mandelbrot Middle School voted on their choice for favorite among six mathematicians. The table shows the results of the vote. Finn made a circle graph to represent the data in the table. In degrees, what is the measure of the central angle of the sector that represents votes for Gauss? \begin{tabular}{|c|c|}\hline Mathematicians & Number of Votes \\ \hline Euclid & 100 \\ \hline Gauss & 121 \\ \hline Germain & 200 \\ \hline Hypatia & 48 \\ \hline Pascal & 66 \\ \hline Pythagoras & 125 \\ \hline \end{tabular}
Answer: There are $660$ students at Mandelbrot Middle School, and $121$ of them voted for Gauss. There are $360$ degrees in a circle, and there are $x$ degrees in the central angle of the sector of the circle graph that represents the votes for Gauss. The ratio of the number of students who voted for Gauss to the total number of students is equal to the ratio of the number of degrees in the central angle of the sector of the circle graph that represents the votes for Gauss to the total number of degrees in the circle graph. That is, we have \begin{align*}\frac{x}{360} &= \frac{121}{660} \\ \frac{x}{360} &= \frac{11}{60} \\ x&=66.\end{align*} Therefore, the measure of the central angle of the sector that represents votes for Gauss is $\boxed{66}$ degrees.